


you and me--always--and forever

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince and Sword: IgNoct Stories [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cape Caem (Final Fantasy XV), Fluff, IgNoct, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yachting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: But it's you and meAnd we'll always be togetherYou and me - always - and foreverYou and me - always - and foreverba ba ba ba baIt was always
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Prince and Sword: IgNoct Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	you and me--always--and forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> \-----  
> Weekend treat for my good friend GG! Fic title and summary from The Wannadies' "You & Me Song"

Ignis knows, without looking, when Noctis comes down the stairs to the bottom of the lighthouse, cold bare feet and rumpled sweatpants and adorable bedhead. It couldn’t be anyone else—Gladiolus has been gone nearly an hour on a beachside run, and Prompto’s just outside on the porch, snapping photos of the landscape. But even if he didn’t know where the other two were, he’d still be able to tell it was Noctis. It’s more than King Regis what brought them together—Ignis is sure that if he had a third eye, or something of the like, he’d be able to see the red thread of fate tied neatly around his finger, and he’d follow that line straight to the slim, sword-calloused hands of his young prince. Ignis never had any doubt. Soulmates, destiny, fate, the Astrals...the love he feels for Noctis could shake the world and bring Bahamut himself to his knees, he’s sure of it. 

Noctis wraps his arms around Ignis’ shoulders, slumping over them as Ignis sits at the kitchen table with his laptop. 

“Mornin’,” he mumbles into Ignis’ neck. 

Ignis smiles and tilts his head until it knocks gently againt the prince. “Good morning, darling. Sleep well?” 

“Lumpy ass mattress,” Noctis mutters, and Ignis can’t help but chuckle. 

“My apologies. I’m afraid not much has changed here since your father was a frequent visitor in his youth, bedding included.” 

“Royal decree,” Noctis yawns. “New beds all around.” 

Ignis snorts. “I shall email the king posthaste.” 

“Mmmmph.” Noctis looks up, gazing tiredly at Ignis’ open computer. “Whatcha doin’?” he slurs. 

“Ah, well,” Ignis offers smoothly. “We are missing a few things while we’re away. I’m just trying to keep up with...” 

“Iggy,” says Noctis firmly, suddenly shaking himself awake and frowning. “No work this weekend. You _promised_. C’mon, we’re supposed to be having fun...” 

Ignis sighs, patting Noct’s forearm. “My apologies, Noct. I couldn’t help but open the spreadsheet from...” 

Noctis reaches out and shuts the laptop without warning. “No,” he says, with the air of authority he usually only reserves for press briefings and gala speeches. “Ignis. I will turn off the wifi and hide the modem.” 

Ignis sighs. “Let me just finish...” 

“We’re taking the yacht out,” Noctis says suddenly, unwinding himself. “Get dressed. We’re going offshore for a bit, just me and you.” He comes around to Ignis’ side and folds his arms—the only time Noctis can stare Ignis down is if the adviser is sitting. 

Ignis would be lying if he didn’t feel a surge of heat deep in his belly. Noctis is silently pleading with him, furrowing those dark brows and clenching that sharp jaw. He hates to see those full, luscious lips in a pout, no matter how adorable it may be. Noctis is still fresh from sleep, warmly wrapped in a wrinkled shirt and threadbare sweatpants; and his bedhead gives him the air of a petulant child angry about too few presents on Christmas morning. Defiance is a devastatingly _hot_ look on Noct’s twenty-year-old frame, and Ignis is only a man under the burn of sapphire blue eyes, gods help him. 

He swallows thickly. “Of course, Noct. Whatever you desire.” 

The smile that spreads across the prince’s face is one Ignis would die a thousand deaths for. “Cool,” he says. “I’ll get my fishing gear.” 

Noctis sits on the stern of his father’s yacht, bare feet dangling over the sparkling crystal-clear ocean. Ignis allows himself to inhale deeply, the salty air stirring his senses and lulling him to relaxation. Noctis hums quietly beside him, gripping the long black fishing pole patiently in hopes of procuring dinner. Ignis’ slacks are rolled up to the knees, and his shoes are next to Noct’s, back by the canopied cockpit. He's wearing a thin, breezy tropical-print shirt Noctis had bought for him at the tacky gift shop on the way; it’s opened three buttons down, showing off his collar bones and the skull pendant Noct had gifted him for his eighteenth birthday. 

He leans back on both hands, breathing in deeply once more, reveling in the warm sun on his face and the warm summer breeze ripple over his skin. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know Noctis is staring at him. 

“What,” he says lazily, imitating his prince for a moment. 

“You look...good,” Noctis says, swallowing, momentarily glancing at his dangling line to make sure he’s not missed the bobber going under. 

Ignis smirks. “Do I?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Noctis says. “With your hair down like that, your pants rolled up, your shirt undone...” 

Ignis cracks open an eye and peers at his prince through thin silver glasses. “Like what you see, hm? Am I relaxed enough for you, now?” 

Noctis nods furiously, licking his lips and not even bothering to hide it. “You know,” he says, suddenly a little shy. “We’re out here...all alone...just the two of us...” 

“Oh,” says Ignis, playing along. “So we are, Highness. Are you having an idea?” 

Noct’s eyes flash a heated crimson-purple and he grins like a cat that’s just got the cream. “Hell yeah I’m having an idea.” He turns back to his fishing pole and reels in the empty line, letting it dangle from the built-in brace on the side of the ship. “Fishing later. You, now.” 

Ignis laughs and lets himself be drawn into a heated kiss that turns into so much more. He’s so lucky to have a partner that knows when to tear him away from reports and spreadsheets. The business of the Crown will still be there when they drift back to shore this evening. Right now, all that matters is his beautiful prince on top of him, guiding him into the ultimate stress relief. 


End file.
